Toon Wars Timeline
The Toon Wars Timeline is the main history of the Toon Wars crossover series, and is one of an infinite number of other timelines with their own distinct version of events. It encompasses the run of all the cartoons featured in it as well as extra material in the form of games, TV specials, and future events within the 10-year gap before the Nicktoons Saga after the Nicktoons Unite Series. After the first arc, several key moments in the timeline played out detailing the war and much of the cartoons running at the time up until the Final Days Saga, which was the last arc of the series and the conclusion of several key arcs of many influential figures of the timeline. In addition to the infinite histories, there are also alternate versions of the Toon Wars that took the form of the past How to train your Hero series and its early drafts. Early Events and Toon Wars Nicktoons Unite Series The classic Nicktoons join forces after Professor Calamitous allied with other villains, sparking many crossovers with each other. * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Trilogy - Jimmy Neutron discovers the existence of other worlds of cartoons with the crossover of Timmy Turner and Fairy World. After a shortlived rivalry, Timmy and Jimmy become friends. * Spongebob Squarepants Movie - Plankton makes an elaborate scheme to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and use it to lure Bikini Bottom's residence into a trap where he brainwashes them into building him a tyrannical empire and frames Mr. Krabs from stealing King Neptune's crown. Both Spongebob and his best friend Patrick save their world when they return Neptune's crown and put a stop to Plankton's regime. * Channel Chasers - Hoping to run away from home after being lied to several times, Timmy Turner escapes into television itself, but is convinced by a renegade future version of himself to prevent the evil babysitter Vicky from conquering the planet as a result of his wish. With the timeline restored, the adult Timmy returns to his future where he lives happily with his family. * Nicktoons Unite (2005) - Following Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2, Professor Calamitous steals the schematics for Jimmy Neutron's Universe Portal Machine and allies himself with Mr. Crocker, Plankton, and Vlad Plasmius. They plan to subjugate the universe starting with the destruction of Retroville using a Doomsday Device. Together with Timmy Turner, along with Spongebob Squarepants and Danny Phantom, the Nicktoons led by Jimmy Neutron defeat the Syndicate and disable their operations. * Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - The Nicktoons are brought together again when the ancient being known as the Mawgu begins to corrupt and distort their worlds with his volcanic vortex on Volcano Island. After helping the island's natives, the Nicktoons seal the Mawgu in an interdimensional tear thanks to the power of the Neutron Rip Zipper. * The Ultimate Enemy - Danny Phantom is almost assassinated when he learns about a dark future where he becomes a mad, powerful supervillain destroying all in his path. While visiting the future, Danny discovers how Dan was created after an accident caused the loss of his friends and family. Wanting to end his pain as Danny Phantom, Vlad felt his sympathies and offered to comply with the operation by splitting the power from Danny's body. However, it instead made the ghost half into a being of itself, merging with Vlad's and becoming the madman the future knows him to be. With observation from the time keeper, Clockwork, Danny traps Dan in his Fenton Thermos and prevents the dark future. However, Dan still remains outside of time stuck in the thermos, slowly but surely building in power. * Attack of the Toybots (2007) - Calamitous begins to take over entire worlds with an army of toy-themed robots powered by energies from each one. The Nicktoons are then met by the robot employee, Chadbot, who helps them sabotage the new factories and disable Calamitous' army. * Phantom Planet (2007) - Now having almost nothing to lose, Vlad Plasmius exposes his identity and opts to buy out the Earth and inadvertently the Ghost Zone by holding both worlds hostage against the ever looming Disasteroid. His plan backfires, however, when he discovers its material is comprised of pure ectoranium, forcing him into exile. Danny Phantom and all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone join together with the Earth to turn it intangible, averting the crisis and establishing peace. Danny and his friends and family are then recognized for their heroic actions throughout the series and are deemed everyone's protectors. * Escape from Cluster Prime - Queen Vexus attempts a full-on assault on the planet Earth when the android, Jenny Wakeman, travels to Cluster Prime. She sets its populace free from its leader's tyranny, and puts an end to Vexus' rule, stopping the Cluster invasion. * Globs of Doom (2008) - A handful of Nicktoons, with the addition of Invader Zim, are summoned once again to Volcano Island to ally with their past rivals against the likes of the alien entity known as Globulous Maximus. They fend their worlds from his forces and redeem him when he reveals he is ashamed of his very being. Now embracing his existence, Spongeglob goes to make amends throughout the universe. 10 Year Gap After the Nicktoons Unite Series, the Nicktoons go on their separate ways, discovering new worlds and secrets about the universe. * Enter the Florpus - Zim attempts to take over the world with an elaborate plan to transport it directly to the Irken Armada. However, he is thwarted when he and Dib learn that the galactic wormhole, Florpus, was on the path of the fleet. With help from Dib's father, Professor Membrane, they bring the Earth back to the Milky Way Galaxy. * Sponge out of Water - After hundreds of failed attempts at obtaining the Krabby Patty formula, and taking over Bikini Bottom, Plankton makes a desperate launch to attack the restaurant. But when an evil pirate steals the formula for himself and plunges the land into chaos, Plankton and Spongebob join forces, help their friends return the recipe, and become good friends. * The Void (Episode) - In the Cartoon Network Universe neighboring Nickelodeon, the young cat boy, Gumball Watterson, discovers the tear in reality known as the Void. He learns it's where all the mistakes or forgotten assets of Elmore are sent, and witnesses several fourth wall-breaking abilities of its own. * The Rival - When forgotten by everyone and being distorted from the Void, Rob decides to take on the villainous persona of Dr. Wrecker, and becomes Gumball and Darwin's arch enemy. * The Fury - Sometime later, the mother of Gumball, Nicole Watterson, is met by her old friend and rival, Yuki Yoshida, who challenges her to one-on-one combat for revenge for her disgraceful defeat in the tournament from their youth. They fought long and hard, but with such skill and enginuity, and support from her children, Nicole overcomes Yuki and the two happily reconcile. * Samurai Jack (Series) - Elsewhere in the universe, a samurai warrior called Jack takes up the mantle of warrior for his people to save his world from the wrath of the ancient shapeshifting demon, Aku. Aku sends Jack into a distant future under his tyranny. But thanks to help from allies of the future, Jack eventually returns to the past and undoes all of Aku's madness. His victory is shortlived, however, when he realizes that all he had met in while in Aku's history would never come to be in his lifetime. * Wrath of the Phantom - Years following the Ultimate Enemy, Dan Phantom gathers enough energy to break himself out of the Fenton Thermos trapping him outside of time, and kills the Observants and put a critical wound on Clockwork. He uses the knowledge of the cosmic device, the Dimensional Monitor, to give him a supreme level of power never seen before. Fortunately, with both the Ghost Zone and his friends and family by his side, Danny and a team of select heroes shoot the Monitor into deep space and delete Dan. Not long after, the device lands in the hands of Jimmy Neutron, allowing him to unlock the map to the multiverse and discover unseen worlds in the Nicktoons Universe. * Quest For Knowledge - In the medieval land of Lyvsheria, the two excitable warriors Vambre and Prohyas set out on different quests to collect various magic-based swords called Magiswords. They are led into a frenzy when their old professor, Jeremy Cyrus, tells they and his other students about the Legendary Knowledge Magisword. They reluctantly work together to find it and the Warriors claim it for themselves. * [[Fusion Wars|'Magiswords Fusion Wars']] - Immediately after their treasure hunt, the two inadvertently lead one of their enemies to steal the sword from their home and accidentally unleash the alien warlord known solely as Fusion. She attacks Rhybloflaven, forcing the Warriors to team up with their friends again to merge together to form Centurion using the Combiner Magisword. Following Fusion's defeat, Centurion goes to outer space to put an end to her evil mastermind at their mothership before they could use their World Cannon to destroy the land. * CN Crossover Nexus - A well-armed and unknown supervillain named Strike forcibly gathers a plethora of select characters from across the Cartoon Network Universe to freeze them for sport at the ruined CN City. He is defeated when K.O., Ben Tennyson, Garnet, and Raven (GO) team up to restore the city and unfreeze the victims. However, unknown to them, the evil Syndicate of the Nicktoons Universe (with the exception of Plankton) arrive at the city to manipulate those still present to go against each other. Toon Wars Era After 10 years of planning and waiting, the Syndicate wage war on the multiverse and successfully manipulate entire worlds through then unknown means into attacking one another. * [[Nicktoons Saga|'Nicktoons Saga']] - The Nicktoons, excluding Spongebob, ally with each other once again to stop this ever looming threat from escalating. But sadly, despite their best efforts, the Syndicate's first full-scale invasion was but a ruse to distract the heroes from continuing to grow their new Toybot and Morphoid army. With Fairy World, Tak, and many others gone, Jimmy Neutron proposes the idea of an indefinite teamup as the heroic Toon Force. * [[Gumball Saga|'Gumball Saga']] - On their first mission in the CN Universe, they encounter Gumball, who's home's civilians were taken hostage at Volcano Island by the Syndicate's army. He along with his mother, Yuki, and Penny ally with them to save Elmore. However, after freeing the people, they learn that this too was a distraction to keep them from interrupting Vlad from opening the Rip Zipper, freeing the Mawgu from his prison. He proceeds to use the added power of the Morphoids to completely decimate Dimmsdale and almost annihilates Amity Park. But thanks to Gumball's quick timing, he activates the island's defense cannon and kills the Mawgu. Though, he and the others with him are unable to return home as the coordinates had been lost, and the Syndicate escaped still with a new phase in motion. * [[Samurai Jack Saga|'Samurai Jack Saga']] - Their next step involved the warning of Aku from the past of Samurai Jack to create an entirely new timeline ruled by the four of them. Because of this, Jack reunites with Ashi, and meets his old friends in the Syndicate Timeline with help from Jimmy, Danny, Zim, and Tucker. Meanwhile, at the proper timeline, the Syndicate leave behind a devastating assault from other cartoons on Jump City of Teen Titans GO and Retroville that cripples the Toon Force on both fronts. After receiving a new ally in the form of the young Hali and the snobby adult version of Anais Watterson, the heroes trapped in the Syndicate Timeline successfully defeat the Syndicate and Aku, gather new members, and return to the damaged Toon Wars Timeline. From his time with Jack and Gumball, Jimmy sees ahead and initiates the new expansion project which makes the Toon Force into a full multiversal organization. * 5-Year Gap - For a total of 5 long years, the Toon Force battle against the remaining forces of the Syndicate and venture into more political matters concerning the future and associating themselves with previously unexplored cartoons. ** [[Magiswords: Echoes|'Magiswords Echoes']] - When the mysterious Echo corp led by DeBizz abducts Vambre Warrior and Princess Zange, the Toon Force engage in a lengthy battle dubbed The Siege of Rhybloflaven. In the midst of the battle, the pirate mage, Professor MaBarnacle, reunites with her long lost family, learning that Bimm, Familiar, and Plunderbite are all biologically connected. Jimmy Neutron and co take back the stolen schematics used to create the Echo Androids and work to restore the ruined Rhybloflaven with their technologies. ** How to train your Hero (Short) - Near the end of the war, Hali and her dragon Firefly discover a new Dimensional Monitor that restores the coordinates to previously lost worlds. * [[Toon Wars: The Final Days|'Toon Wars: The Final Days']] - Following the war's end, the Toon Force briefly retire, but are put back on the frontlines when a godly being and his reality-bending virus steadily begin to corrupt and delete the multiverse. They turn almost every allied world against the surviving members of the Toon Force and nearly put the cosmos into extinction. In an effort to save reality, Dr. Wakeman and Professor Utonium invent the Antivirus, which if administered directly at the source could erase the virus from within. While on their mission, the Toon Force are reunited with Spongebob Squarepants, discover the distant Forgotten Society led by Doug Funnie, and learn the truth that the Toon Wars had begun after the Syndicate anomaly broke the Fourth Wall and used their knowledge to manipulate others. When the corrupted form of Nicole Watterson, the Toon Goddess, invades the city, she tells them that the area was actually that of a long-term trap set up by the still-active Mawgu to effectively kill everyone in one place. Once the Toon Goddess is separated and slain by the Antivirus-powered Bimm and Hali, reality is reset to a period long before the war began. However, through several hints and manipulation, the survivors recover their memories and confront the main villain behind the virus, self titled the Toon God. He reveals himself to be Doug's villainous persona fully corrupted and in control of reality after much conflict left his world devastated in the war. He engages them in a long, epic battle that warps and shatters reality until Bimm with the help of the other heroes and the sacrifice of Spongebob erase the virus at its core and purge the Toon God. Using the Fourth Wall controls, Jimmy successfully restores the multiverse and brings peace to all. Alternate Timelines * How to train your Hero * New Beginnings (Jenniferthehuman) * Fusion Fall Timeline * Ashi Timeline * SNAFU Comics * Return of the Toybots (Mayozilla) Trivia * Although certain episodes are shown to take place before certain events, their dates of release are vastly different. However, not only was Toon Wars released 10 years after Globs of Doom, it was also 10-years chronologically after the game. Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Timeline Category:Settings